


Mapping Out Your Body

by ishichan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishichan/pseuds/ishichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira explores. Written for Porn Battle XV. Prompts: shy, touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping Out Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the face touching that was happening in 3x17.

She seemed fascinated by his body and she would try to trace every single line and every single muscle, her fingers just barely grazing his skin. It made him shiver sometimes and when she found a ticklish spot, squirm a little, but he was amazed by the expression on her face. She had a look of deep concentration on her face, in a way he felt, she wasn’t even there with him the same way he was there with her.

 

He had taken off his shirt for her this time and tried to hold still, while trying to listen to her heartbeat and breathing.

 

She had just run her fingertips down his stomach, which he inadvertently sucked in a little bit, when she reached the edge of his pants. He could actually hear her heartbeat pick up and a prominent exhale in that very moment, before she asked: “May I?”

 

Her cheeks were flushing and she looked more than a little embarrassed, but even more than that, curious. He swallowed a little, but hesitantly smiled down at her.

 

“Um, sure, if you want to?”

 

Her fingers were shaking a tad now, as she opened his belt and his pants and slid them down his knees so he could discard them. He was still wearing his underwear, but he felt naked already. He had never quite done it like this before. With Allison they always had both been hurried and hungry for each other, they never really took their time like this. And Allison never seemed to be so intensely, strangely interested in every little detail of his body.

 

Her hands found him again, this time on his hips. Her heart was racing at this point, and so was his since he could guess what she would want to do next. Before she slipped her hand into his boxers, however, she bent forward and placed a soft kiss on his chest, right underneath his collar bone. Her lips were warm and surprisingly wet – she must have licked them – when they suddenly closed around his right nipple while her hand finally found its way into his underwear. He stiffened for a moment, wanted to reach out to her in some way, but he had promised to hold still for her when she wanted to explore his body at her own pace.

 

Now he closed his eyes as she was stroking him slowly, insecurely, her fingertips tracing the length of him. He could feel himself slowly getting hard, which seemed to have caused her to feel a little bolder, seeing as she became less shy with her touches and closed her hand around him.

 

Scott exhaled loudly at first, then moaned when she started moving and the sensation increased. He could also smell her, her own arousal was thick in the air while she kept stroking his cock. He wanted to touch her so badly, kiss her at least, but he willed himself into staying where he was nonetheless.

 

When finally a full groan escaped him, she looked up to him from his chest. Her eyes were wide open, they looked almost startled, and she was biting her lower lip. “This feels good?” The question was hesitant, her voice even trembling a bit and he could feel her pick up her pace.

 

“Ah-yes.” He wasn’t sure how far she wanted to go with this and he was getting closer to his orgasm.

 

“Kira, I-“ He had to swallow, to slow himself down. His breath was coming in short pants now as the feeling in his lower abdomen grew stronger and stronger.

 

“It’s alright,” she told him, blushing even harder than before. She didn’t want to stop now. She wanted to look at his face when it happened and put every moving muscle and the expression in his eyes into her memory.

 

At first he moaned loudly – she thought he might change his face again – and then groaned out her name as he released himself into her hand. His eyes were closed at first, then half-open when he bent down and kissed her, while she was still too stunned to react properly.

 

When he released her, she awkwardly pulled her hand out of his boxers realizing that she had probably made quite the mess.

 

“I’m sorry.” It was terribly awkward now, the aftermath, while Scott was putting his clothes back on and Kira didn’t quite know where to look or what to do with her hand, but Scott couldn’t help himself but smile at her a little goofily.

 

“Don’t be sorry.” He cleared his voice, trying to get better control of his voice. “We should find some tissues somewhere.”


End file.
